Jessie's Girl
by pufforever
Summary: A TRATIE fanfic. When a new camper arrives Travis is the first to notice the effect the newbie is having on Katie and he does not like it. Trying to deny his feelings Travis ends up helping the newbie capture her heart only to regret it. Travis cant get Katies smile out of his head what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jessie's girl

**Travis POV**

I walked in the pavilion where everyone was sitting quietly. Wait? ... quietly!? Everyone was staring at a new camper. Chiron announced that he was a son of Apollo and his name was Jessie. Since I was already standing up I walked over to Jessie with my signature smile that got a lot of Aphrodite girls to come and talk to me and introduced myself.

"Travis Stoll; son of Hermes."

"Jessie Anthony; son of Apollo I guess" he frowned like he didn't like being a Half-Blood.

For some reason I felt we would be good friends but just because he might be my friend doesn't mean I won't prank him or his cabin MUHHAHAHAHAH! Then something I didn't expect happened. Katie my least favourite daughter or Demeter walked up to us and introduced herself to Jessie and looked at me and then said to Jessie

"Just to warn you watch out for this guy he likes to pull a lot of mean, stupid, immature pranks" she said with a complete serious face.

"Hey!" I protested.

Jessie started to laugh "you're funny and cute" he flirted with Katie and she blushed!

Wait why do I care? Am I jealous of Jessie? Am I jealous because deep down behind all the pranks and fights I have feelings for Katie? NAHHHHH! How could I ever like her she a goodie two shoes and I'm the restless son of Hermes who pulls pranks one her to get her attention just to see her crinkled nose when she was angry and the way she said his name just... wait! Stop thinking this Travis you don't like her! I thought. Then I realized I was standing there alone in the middle of the pavilion and Katie was talking to Jessie and telling him about all the activities while they were getting their food. So I decided to stop standing there like an idiot and get some food because man was I hungry. I got my food and sat beside my brother Conner and I couldn't get Katie's beautiful smile out of my head.

* * *

"Travis!" Conner whisper shouted.

"Huh?.. Yeah?"

"You having fun staring at Katie?"

"What?! I'm not staring..." Then I realized I was staring at Katie and she kept nervously looking back at me.

"Face it Travis you have an undying love for her."

"I do not! I was just thinking of what prank we should do next on her." I said with a matter of factually facial expression.

"More like what she would look like in a bikini."

I gave Conner the best evil glare but I ended looking like a demented hamster (I don't know that was the only thing I could think of LOL) I scuffed down my food and headed for my cabin and on my way back I bumped into Jessie.

"Oh hey Travis."

"Hi Jessie."

"I was wondering if you could not prank me?"

"No promises." I said I really didn't feel like having this conversation the typical please don't prank me Travis! I'll do anything! But he just looked and then asked a question that was totally caught me off guard.

"UMM I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?" I raised an eyebrow and said

"Go on?"

"Do you think Katie would go out with me?" I eyed him suspishaly and said

"Uh I don't think I would have the answer maybe you should go ask Katie." I regretted saying that because a smile grew on his face and I just realized I gave him hope and deep down I knew that Katie would never go out with him. Or would she?

He turned around and while he walked toward the Demeter's cabin he gave me thumbs up and said faint thanks. Right then and there I face palmed myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katie's POV

Chiron was making an announcement of the arrival of the new camper when my least favourite son of Hermes decided to walk right up to the new kid and start talking to him. So I thought it would be best if I warn the poor kid before he gets worms and dirt in his pillow or slimy green goo poured on his head. I walked up and introduced myself and warned the new kid Jessie? Yeah I think its Jessie about Travis and I was about to leave when he said that I was funny and cute! I couldn't help but blush and smile like a mad man. I guess Travis noticed me blushing and I think he scowled? Why would Travis scowl? Anyways I thought I would talk to Jessie some more so I offered to give him a tour.

Lunch went by pretty fast and we had our free time off activities so I gave Jessie that tour and it turns out he's from California. When a gorgon attacked him he somehow ran from the monster and when his mom heard about it she sent him to camp right away. He said now that he thinks about it he can recall different monsters attacking him but he said that a bright flash of light would appear and the monsters would vanish.

I had only known Jessie for a couple of hours but it seemed we were best friends I even caught him staring at me a few times. He flirted with me a couple of times and I couldn't help but blush. After the tour I headed into my cabin to freshen up for dinner and relax there was a knock at my door. Then Miranda yelled

"Katie! It's for you!"

I walked to the door to see Jessie standing there.

"Hey Jessie what's up?" He looked at me nervously and said

"Katie I know I've only known you for a couple of hours but I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

My jaw dropped. I was not expecting that. I stood there just stunned. I didn't have an answer. I finally said something.

"Uh... Jessie like you said we have only known each other for a couple hours-"

As soon as I said that his somewhat smile faded and he looked depressed; I couldn't help it. He was sweet and not to mention his 6 pack abs.

"Just give me a couple days to get my mind straight alright?" A smile grew on his face and he said

"I understand just tell me when you're ready"

I closed my door to my cabin and sighed. I walked over to my bed and noticed all my siblings staring at me.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Nothing just what do think Travis is going to think?" Miranda looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean what is Travis is going to think why would he care?"

"Well everyone knows you both _like like_ each other and just too stubborn to admit it."

Surprisingly all of my siblings nodded even our new sibling that just got here 3 days ago!

"EWWW! why would I ever like Travis and why would he ever like me?!"

"Well since you don't like him and he doesn't like you why don't you just go out with Jessie then?"

"Yeah I don't see what's the big deal?" One of my other siblings said.

"The big deal is I don't know him that well" I looked at them hoping I had won the argument but of course I didn't.

"You spent all day with him" Once again another one of my siblings called out.

"Okay look I just don't know what to say that's all... NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stormed out of the cabin headed for the showers when a bumped into Travis.

"You're not actually going to go out with that guy are you?"

Travis looked at me with is eyebrows raised.

"First of all why were you eavesdropping and second why would you care?"

I put my hands on my hips and gave him the best you are soooo annoying look ever.

"One well you know me it's sort of what I do being Hermes son and all and second I don't I just think you could."

"Oh really?! what makes you think that I wouldn't go out with him hmmmm?" I was getting even angrier now.

"Well you're the goodie two shoes girl who's all ways tending her strawberries. I wouldn't think you would have any time for boys Katie-Kat except for me" He winked at me.

"Actually I have plenty of time for guys and STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Oh really?" Travis still doubted the fact that I could have a boyfriend.

"REALLY! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I started running for the showers.

As the perfect warm water ran down my back it was the first time I felt relaxed for the past three days. With all the strawberries and the Stoll's pranks and Jessie I finally felt relaxed. I finished washing my hair and I quickly got dressed. I was just about to brush my hair when I noticed that something was wrong with my hair... IT WAS PINK! Not just any pink NEON PINK. My face reddened with anger. I sprinted to the Hermes cabin since it was dark people couldn't really see my hair but I'm sure in the morning I would be the laughing stalk of the whole camp! By the time I got there let's just say Travis would be shredded to pieces like one of the dummies in the sword arena if I had my dagger. He was sitting on the porch just sitting there. I walked right up to him and grabbed his shirt and screamed

"I swear on the river of Styx that if you don't fix my hair Travis I will ruin you! RUIN YOU I TELL YOU!"

"But it looks nice on you Kates didn't you know that neon is in right now?"

"I dont Freaking care Travis you know I hate PINK so whatever you did FIX IT!"

He looked at me with a devious smile and I realized that I pulled him in so close that we were inches away from kissing. He smiled and noticed that I realized how close we were and started leaning in. Of course being the stupid person I am I pulled back tuned on my heels and walked away leaving Travis standing there looking like a fish.

That night I barely got any sleep thinking about Travis leaning in trying to kiss me then from thinking what I'm going to do about Jessie. And if Miranda was right that I like him. Finally I looked at my hair and it made me make up my mind I do not like Travis at all he's immature, goofy, mean, rude, and loves to ruin my life. Jessie's very sweet and caring and actually cares about how I feel. I'll show Travis who doesn't have time for dating I ll date Jessie and there's nothing Travis can do about it.

..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the short chapter and the long wait I've been really busy with school... I hope you still Love me 3 ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katie's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this. As I walked to the Apollo cabin I started having second thoughts. Am I really going to do this? I mean dating someone just to get revenge? Is that that really me? All those years of being kind to everyone no matter how rude, mean and a brat that person could be? I know your probably thinking well Katie you hurt Travis. Well Travis is not someone he's something. There is no way in Hades that Travis is a human being. As I recall humans have feelings such as guilt, no matter how mean, rude, and disrespectful the prank is he can easily go through with the plan and not feel a slight tug of emotion and I know this because never has he ever said sorry to me not even once. When I say me I mean me Katie Gardener the main target of the Stoll brother's pranks. Or just one Stoll in particular. I reached the door and before I could even knock Jessie opened the door.

"Hi Katie." Jessie said with a lot of noticeable eager in his voice.

All I said was

"Yes."

"uhhh?" was all he could say.

"The answer to your question is yes." I said with the littlest of emotion as I could.

He looked at me with a confused face then like on cue his eyes lit up and he latterly screamed

"Yes!"

After he realized what he did he looked at me and started rubbing the back of his neck while blushing.

"Sooooo what do we do now?" he looked at me.

I sighed and shook my head

"tsk tsk boys boys always clueless." He stiffened a laugh.

"I believe you should take me out on a date."

As soon as I said that he said to meet him in the forest next to the strawberry fields at 7. Then he hugged me and went back into his cabin.

I slowly walked back to my cabin; a small grin grew on my face as I walked by a near bush with curly brown hair and blue eyes noticeable from behind knowing that a certain Stoll brother watched the whole scene.

I laid on my bed just thinking overexcited that I would finally get my revenge on Travis Stoll. Forgetting what I would eventually be doing to Jessie emotionally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Conner's P.O.V.**

Travis hasn't pranked in weeks he hasn't even joked around. I'm starting to get really worried. Not having him pranking with me or against me well life hasn't been at all exciting. All the other cabins are noticing, at first they were excited because they thought their life would be so peaceful but now people are coming up to me and asking me what's wrong with Travis and well I don't know. I've tried asking him but he will put on a fake smile and say "nothing is wrong with me" even Aphrodite's daughters are asking me what's wrong with him. Camp hasn't been the same. I want my brother back and I'm going to find out why he's in such a bad mood.

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Life as actually been happy for me lately the strawberries are growing great, my siblings are getting along and the best parts are that I haven't been pranked in weeks! And I have THE greatest boyfriend in the world. To tell you the truth Jessie is the sweetest guy at camp he actually cares about me. He takes me on the most romantic dates and gives the sweetest kisses. But something is missing I don't know what it doesn't bug me that much but sometimes I feel like I'm not complete like I ...I don't know. I feel terrible even thinking of this but I can't help it.

"Katie he loves you and you love him you have been the happiest in your whole life don't doubt him he is the best thing that has happened to you since like ever" I say to myself.

"What did you say?" Miranda was in the doorway staring at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing I said nothing."

"Yes you did, were you talking about Jessie?"

"Yes I was Miranda"

"Oh okay."

She didn't seem impressed who did she want me to be talking about? Before I could ask her she left. Laying here in my bed it was so peaceful. Almost too peaceful for my comfort. Now that I think about it I haven't been pranked in a long time neither has anyone else. What happened to the Stoll's?

**Travis P.O.V.**

Life sucks. The girl I love is with someone else and I don't feel like myself. She was the reason I got my lazy but out of bed every day. But now well she's with someone else *cough* *Jessie* *cough*. Conner keeps on asking me what's wrong and I will keep on saying nothing because everything is. If Katie is with someone else then well there's no need for me to prank her, to wait behind the bushes outside her door where she can obviously see me then watch her cute little nose scrunch up as she yells out my name and then have the most fun ever as she chases after me trying to kill me... those were the days that I ever loved so much. You knows who to blame.. Apollo for sleeping around and having that cursed child they call Jessie. *thunder* *loud noise*

"OUCH!"

I ran to the mirror and I was soo sun burnt I could hide with tomatoes and blend in.

"Sorry Apollo but you got to admit that son of yours ruined my love life!"

*sun getting brighter*

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Conner walked in and said

"Who are you yelling at and why?"

"No one and nothing." I quickly replied.

"That has been your answer lately bro its getting old."

"it has not been my answer lately."

"has too!"

"has not!"

"YOU HAVENT BEEN DOING ANYTHING LATLEY WHAT HAPPEND TO MY BROTHER! NOT THE STAY IN THE CABIN ALL DAY LAY AND MOPE AROUND BROTHER! THE ONE THAT WAS FUN AND ADVENTEROUS THAT ACTULLY WAS A STOLL!"

"Whoa bro calm down last time I checked I was a Stoll and I'm still your brother Conner I don't know what you want from me."

"All I want is my REAL brother back not this cyborg of a mess this is. I want the brother that pranked, that joked around, that made Katie soo mad if you looked close it looked like her head was going to explode!"

"well maybe I bugged Katie to much huh have you ever thought of that! How would you feel if you were tormented everyday maybe thats why she dating that freak Jessie instead of me!"

I lost it I couldn't take it anymore Conner went to far.


End file.
